Nax
by Lian-Dana
Summary: Una noche como en tantas otras Sirius Black recibe una llamada. Ella lo ama pero es de otro. Contiene personajes de Married. Espero les guste este intento de fic
1. Noche

**Nax**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

**Tipo**: Historia Corta

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

**************************************************************

**_Nax_****__**

****

**_Noche_**

Se sentó en la cama lentamente, cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar llorar. Ya no podía sufrir por un amor de ese tipo, iba a olvidarlo… no porque quisiera sino porque era su deber… era una obligación.

La persona que estaba a su lado no era él, y esta persona no merecía que ella pensará en otro que no fuera él.

Sonrió tristemente…

Entró a paso lento a la estancia del departamento, dejando las llaves en la mesa de centro distraídamente. Se quitó la chaqueta negra tirándola al suelo. Se acostó en el sillón de cuero negro con el teléfono en el pecho, cerró los ojos y suspiró, abrió los ojos clavándolos en el techo de la estancia.

El departamento era bañado por la suave luz de la luna que se filtraba por las cortinas.

Salió a hurtadillas de la cama teniendo cuidad de que su acompañante no despertará. Su pijama blanca de lino ondeaba a cada paso que daba, una ligera brisa entraba por las ventanas abiertas de la estancia. Pequeñas dagas se incrustaban en sus pies desnudos. Cogió el auricular y sin meditarlo comenzó a marcar un número de teléfono.

- Bueno…- una voz decididamente masculina se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

- Hola Black… - la voz le temblaba.

- Benoitte…

- ¿por qué contestas mis llamadas?

- Sabes la razón- contestó suavemente

- Tengo que colgar- dijo en un susurró

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque he escuchado tu voz

- No… ¿Por qué lo haces?. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿El qué?- preguntó sintiéndose confundida

- Casarte…

- Era lo mejor

- ¿Para quién?

- Para los dos- contestó indecisa de su respuesta

- No para mí

- Voy a colgar

- ¿Me extrañas?- hubo un silencio de unos segundos

- Sí- contestó con dolor

- Ven… - pidió

- ¿A dónde?

- A mi departamento

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí- estaba decidido

- No puedo

- Él duerme…- siguió argumentando

- No iré, voy a colgar- dijo tajantemente

- Cuelga… me extrañas pero no me amas…

- Buenas noches Black

- Dímelo…- su voz era tranquila

- ¿Qué?

- Que me amas

- No te amo

- ¿Por qué llamas?

- Porque te extraño

- Me extrañas pero no me amas… voy a colgar- silencio del otro lado del auricular

- No comprendes- dijo bajito

- Sí lo hago… cuelga

- Black no comprendes

- ¡¿No?!. Benoitte entonces ¿cómo se le llama a lo que hago?. Tenerte cerca pero no poder tenerte, tocarte… porque eres de otro… Dime que me amas- su voz se tornó ronca

- Te amo- ahogo un suspiró

- Gracias…

- Voy a colgar

- Dime amor, ¿duermes bien por la noche?

- No…- susurró

- Gracias, voy a colgar.

Adriel Benoitte escuchó el sonido de ocupado por la línea de teléfono: Sirius Black había finalizado la llamada.

Hundió su rostro entre las manos, tratando de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir y dejar escapar todos los sentimientos encontrados que tenía guardados en el pecho.

Se levantó, su rostro representaba una sonrisa de triunfo y extrañamente su mirada era burlona y peligrosa, con un toque de felicidad…

Tiró el teléfono inalámbrico al sillón. Se dirigió a la habitación para dormir unas cuantas horas.

Mañana la vería pero también lo vería a él. Mañana se sentiría mal, mañana tendría la carga de conciencia que desde hace un año se presentaba todos los días; hoy no, esa noche como tantas otras no pensaría en que estaba traicionando a unos de sus mejores amigos, esa noche no pensaría en él sino en ella… su estrella.

Amistad: sí

Amor: sí

Traición: sí

Se quedo parada en el umbral de la puerta, contemplando al hombre que estaba en la cama, su piel blanca resaltaba entre las sábanas junto al cabello castaño casi rubio. Sus párpados se fueron abriendo lentamente dejando ver unos espléndidos ojos dorados, una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del hombre al ver a la mujer en el umbral de la puerta con su camisón blanco ligeramente transparente dejando ver la fina figura de ella.

Suspiró tristemente, pasando por alto para el joven que estaba en la cama.

Su error: casarse con él.

Su pecado: amar a Sirius Black

Había elegido su caminó y no iba a volver atrás…

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Notas de la autora:**

 Pues lo termine, se me ocurrió mientras iba a la universidad en el metro atascado, parada junto a un chavo que estaba de muy buen ver, lástima que se bajo en Copilco u_u. En fin, esta es una historia alternativa, es decir, no sigue la temática o la línea de Jo, sin embargo se puede situar después del nacimiento de Harry. En un principio pensaba que fuera un Lily/Sirius pero después deseche esa idea por meter al guapo Remus Lupin en el fic. Una aclaración Adriel Benoitte es propiedad mía y la saque de mi fic Married, para los que siguen este fic no tiene nada que ver con la trama de este, repito es un fic ALTERNATIVO. Gracias por leer esto, espero sea de su agrado dejen un review y sino fue así dejen un review de todas formas.

Los quiere: yopi.

Se aceptan Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Daniel Radcliffe, Orlando Bloom, Eriol Hiragizawa, Oliver Wood, Kamui, Tom Cruise, elfos perdidos, libros de HP, fanfics, golosinas, críticas constructivas y dinero. ^____^

**                                          Lian_dana           **

**Miembro de la orden siriusana**


	2. Ilusión

**Married**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

Tipo: Historia corta

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amateillo son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti 

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

**************************************************************

**_NAX_**

****

**_CAPÍTULO II                        ILUSIÓN_**

- ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?

- ¿Eh?

- No, no escuchaste nada- la pelirroja miro a su amiga- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada- la joven movió frenéticamente las manos- nada

Estoy segura que él ni siquiera sabe que existo. Míralo, está feliz con sus amigos discutiendo alguna broma. ¡Eres una tonta!. Si tan sólo fuera diferente… como James o Remus.

De nuevo estoy soñando, dando paso a que mi imaginación vuele, construyendo castillos, ciudades de cristal…soñando con un hombre, siendo él el protagonista de mis fantasías. Sé que no existo para él, porque haci lo he querido o por lo menos tarto de convencerme de que es hací.

EL campo de Quidditch es tan grande…dejo que una bludger salga disparada, monto en la escoba, sintiendo el aire frío golpear mi cara. Aqunque soy del equipo de los leones… él no me conoce…

Sucedió algo increíble hoy, esta con Lily y Kat. Kat le hacia una encuesta a los chicos sobre quién sabe que cosa, ella le dio la encuesta a él. Cuando ya nos ibamos él se acercó dandole la encuesta a Kat, no sé que decía sobre ella, algo de "Esta muy corta", yo tome el pomo de la puerta que él retenía del otro lado, me vio por una fracción de segundo a los ojos y me dijo: "Hola". Me quede petrificada, logre articular un débil: "Hola", de nuevo sus ojos índigo me encarcelaron, dio un ligero paso al frente y me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo correspondí de igual manera.

Tan sólo hoy, quiero creer que él titubeó antes del beso, por sentirse inseguro ante mi presencia, quiero creer que él siente algo por mí, quiero creer que hay esperanza, sólo quiero creer.

Es insoportable verlo con aquella chica, es aún más detestable que verlo con cualquier otra. He tratado de desviar mi mirada, concentrarla en cualquier cosa, pero es inútil, mis ojos vuelven a clavarse en el sitio donde esta. Së que lo estoy perdiendo, que ella me lo roba con cada sonrisa. ¿Lo irónico?. Él jamás ha sido mío.

¡¡Gryffindor!!. Ha gritado el Sombrero Seleccionador, me levantó igual que Lily y Kat, mis mejores amigas. Comienzo a aplaudir con cierto frenesí a aquella chiquilla de ojos azules. Ha entrado a Gryffindor; la casa de los leones; la casas de los valientes… Si es haci, yo no sé que hago en esta mesa, debería estar en Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw. Valentía. ¡Pamplinas!. Creo que deberían comprar un nuevo sombrero, esa ya no es confiable.

Clase de Transformación, no sé el motivo exacto pero hemos acabado sentadas detrás de James y sus amigos. Ha volteado y me ha preguntado por la tarea… ¡Ups! No la hice… ¡No puedo creerlo!¡Que alguien me mate!. 

No entiendo ni una sola palabra de lo que dice la profesora, me he perdido en el perfil de él, su largo cabello, sus ojos, sus largas pestañas. Sonará estúpido pero lo que me llamo la atención de él en un principio fueron sus pestañas, no el GRAN Sirius Black o el niño carita del colegio.

Supongo que deber ser el día más feliz para Lily, James Potter: mejor conocido como el buscador de Gryffindor, unos de los Merodeadores y el 2° soltero más codiciado y cotizado de todo Hogwarts le ha pedido que sea su novia. ¿Cómo? Bastante patética fue la escena: James arrodillado en pleno corredor de Pociones, diciéndole que la amaba, en las manos tenía un curioso oso de peluche, que sospecho no fue comprado en Hogsmeade o en algún otro lado. Lily se puso a llorar como desesperada, lo abrazó y le dijo que sí. Debo admitir que fue divertido y más cuando Bloom entro y los regaño por dar tal espectáculo.

No es tan desagradable como creía: Remus Julios Lupin. Hemos salido esta tarde a dar un paseo por los jardines cuando terminamos el trabajo de Herbología. Resultó ser bastante agradable y muy buena compañía, he reído como hace tiempo no lo hago… del corazón. Es una persona muy culta y sus ojos dorados parecen leer la mente y desnudar el alma.

Debo tener una cara de idiota… que no puedo con ella. Remus se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo. ¡Es tan lindo!. Pero para ser tan perfecto tiene un pequeño detalle: ser amigo de él… Suspiro con gran pesar, ya debo de volver a la realidad. ¡Debo hacerlo!

**_"- El amor es una ilusión que inventa el corazón- recuerdo al entrar a la Torre y verla ahí. – El amor no es una ilusión.REMUS LUPIN"_**

***-*-*-*-***

**Notas de la autora:**

La continuación de esta historia, yo no pensaba en continuarla pero a petición de mi público- adivinen quien es mi Merodeador favorito??. Aunque en un test me salió que soy MOONY!!!. La verdad si, me parezco mucho a Moony, pero tengo rasgos siriusianos. O_o

Por cierto, este cap, esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Adriel, en el siguiente será un poco de Remus y otro de Sirius. No pude resistirme y puso una notita al final como ya es mi costumbre.

Este fic se lo dedico a Nury, por ser la primera en decirme que quería continuación. n___n

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Muaaaah!

Se aceptan Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Daniel Radcliffe, Orlando Bloom, Eriol Hiragizawa, Oliver Wood, Kamui, Tom Cruise, elfos perdidos, libros de HP, fanfics, golosinas, críticas constructivas y dinero. ^____^

** Lian_dana **

**Miembro de la orden siriusana**


End file.
